COTA: Bold Karrashi
Lore In-game Stats Bold Karrashi the Slippery Male Slithereen Paladin 3 Lawful Good Representing Nick Strength 16 (+3) Dexterity 10 (+0) Constitution 15 (+2) Intelligence 12 (+1) Wisdom 12 (+1) Charisma 17 (-1) Size: Medium Height: 5' 7" Weight: 140 lb Skin: Pale Eyes: Blue Hair: White Straight; Beardless Total Hit Points: 30 toughness x1 Speed: 20 feet armor Armor Class: 17 = 10 +4 scale +3 locathah Flat-footed: 17 Initiative modifier: +0 = +0 dexterity Fortitude save: +5 = 3 base +2 constitution Reflex save: +1 = 1 base Will save: +4 = 1 base +1 wisdom +2 will Attack (handheld): +6 = 3 base +3 strength Attack (unarmed): +6 = 3 base +3 strength Attack (missile): +3 = 3 base Grapple check: +5 = 3 base +3 strength -1 slippery Light load: Medium load: Heavy load: Lift over head: Lift off ground: Push or drag: 76 lb. or less 77-153 lb. 154-230 lb. 230 lb. 460 lb. 1150 lb. Languages: Aquan Common Kor Short Sword crit 19-20/x2, 1 lb, light, piercing Trident crit x2, range incr. 10 ft., 4 lb., one-handed, piercing Greatsword crit 19-20/x2, 8 lb., two-handed, slashing Scale mail +4 AC; max dex +3; check penalty -4; 30 lb. Feats: Iron Will Toughness x1 Traits: Focused Slippery Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 1 = +1 Balance Dex* 0 = +0 Bluff Cha -1 = -1 Climb Str* 4 = +3 +1 Concentration Con 3 = +2 +1 focused Craft_1 Int 1 = +1 Craft_2 Int 1 = +1 Craft_3 Int 1 = +1 Diplomacy Cha -1 = -1 Disguise Cha -1 = -1 Escape Artist Dex* 0 = +0 Forgery Int 1 = +1 Gather Information Cha -1 = -1 Handle Animal Cha 0 = -1 +1 Heal Wis 5 = +1 +4 Hide Dex* 0 = +0 Intimidate Cha -1 = -1 Jump Str* -3 = +3 -6 20 Knowledge (nobility) Int 3 = +1 +2 Knowledge (religion) Int 2 = +1 +1 Listen Wis 0 = +1 -1 focused Move Silently Dex* 0 = +0 Perform_1 Cha -1 = -1 Perform_2 Cha -1 = -1 Perform_3 Cha -1 = -1 Perform_4 Cha -1 = -1 Perform_5 Cha -1 = -1 Ride Dex 2 = +0 +2 Search Int 1 = +1 Sense Motive Wis 4 = +1 +3 Spot Wis 0 = +1 -1 focused Survival Wis 1.5 = +1 +0.5 Swim Str** 3 = +3 Use Rope Dex 1 = +0 +1 * = check penalty for wearing armor Slippery trait: +1 on escape artist checks against being grappled, -1 all other grapple checks. Locathah: +2 wisdom, +2 intelligence, +2 dexterity (already included) +3 on natural armor class Paladin: Detect Evil Smite Evil (1x/day; add +0 to melee attack roll, paladin levels to damage) Divine Grace (level 2) Lay on Hands (level 2) Aura of Courage (level 3) Divine Health (level 3) Turn Undead (level 4) Special Mount (level 5) Remove Disease (level 6) Code of Conduct / Association High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Class HP rolled Level 1: Paladin 10 Level 2: Paladin 8 Level 3: Paladin 3 Bold Karrashi's Equipment: 43 lb 2 lb 5 lb 5 lb 1 lb 3 lb 32 lb _____ 91 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Backpack Block and tackle Fishhook Fishing net Lamp (common) Rations (1 day) x3 Waterskins x8 Total Also... Shelly the Turtle